Going to Hogwarts
by HOM3STUCK H3T4L14N
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory have to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry but the side effects of a de-aging strategy take effect and the Doctor and Amy have memory loss.


CHAPTER 1  
DOCTOR

_Name. I need a name. Namenamenamenamename! _

I wracked my brain for the answer. I felt unusually small and all I knew other than the basic needs and the English language was that something called a TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. A rather odd fact to know and I wasn't sure why I even knew it in the first place.

I was in a crowded station -that's probably why nobody noticed a kid/small person(I couldn't tell yet) laying on the floor and then wandering around aimlessly after getting up A.K.A me- and I had a large suitcase with me and a dark Yosemite Owl making a racket in brown, wooden cage.

That's when it hit me.

I have a suitcase, there's probably a name tag or something on it!

I searched my suitcase and quickly found a nametag on the side-handle. It read '_Matt Smith_'*

"Not bad," I said to myself. "Smith is a good last name, and I do feel rather like a Matt. Now let's see, little Yosemite, what is your name? How about... Yoshi?" It pecked my finger as if it hated the name. "Right then. That's not your name. Is it by any chance Yosemite?" It chirped in approval. "Well apparently I don't have the slightest bit of imagination when it comes to naming. Anyways, now to find out what I'm doing here."

I shoved my hands into my pockets and I grabbed ahold of a few things. When I pulled them out it was revealed that one was a ticket, one was a pouch -most likely for coins- and the other was a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

I decided to look at the ticket first, so I shoved the other things back into my pocket.

The ticket said '_Hogwarts Express, King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4, 11:00, 1 September 1994_'

"Oh, it's 1994!" I exclaimed quietly so I didn't draw attention to myself. "Now let's see, am I wearing a watch?" I pulled down the sleeves of my jacket and found a watch on my right wrist with the clock part on the inside of my wrist. "What a strange way to wear a watch... Anyways, it's about 10:45. That means I have about fifteen minutes to get to this 'Hogwarts Express'." Suddenly I was pretty much attacked by two people yelling 'doctor!'

* * *

AMY

"Rory? Doctor?" I lurched forward as I regained consciousness. I looked around and I saw people walking everywhere. It was so very crowded and the only thing I could remember were the names 'Doctor', 'Rory' and 'Amy'. I assumed that Amy was my name seeing as it was the only female name.

I pushed myself up from the ground and ended up knocking over a suitcase that was right beside me. It was loud and attracted some attention, but not enough for people to actually stop and help.

When I pulled the suitcase back up I realized that there was a cage holding a black cat. I was just glad I didn't knock that over.

"Hello, Kitty," I knelt down beside the cage and stuck a finger in to rub under it's chin. "I think I'll call you... Melody." It mewed in agreement. "Great, now Melody, where are we?" I flipped over the nametag on the handle of the suitcase, it only said my name -Amelia Pond. I guess I go by Amy for short, or maybe Amy is a friend- so then I shoved my hands into the pockets of my -why was I wearing a leather jacket?

I pulled out a three things, a pouch, a piece of paper in a ball and a ticket. I unballed the paper and read it.

'_Amelia Pond,  
You have been sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because Weeping Angels, Daleks and several other aliens have teamed up with the dark lord, Voldemort. You have been turned into a fourteen year old in order to be in the same year as Harry Potter and so you can be in the school, you will be passing as exchange students that had lived in America until you had to move back to England. You are to protect Harry. You will be fourth years and you must keep an eye on everything that happens in the school, anyone could be a threat.  
The process to turn you into fourteen year olds can have some side effect such as amnesia or having a split personality between your original fourteen year old state and when you got turned into a fourteen year old.  
You are look for Rory Williams and the Doctor -going by Matt Smith.  
Sincerely, yourself  
P.S. You go by Amy'_

"Aha! So I was right, I do go by Amy," I said as I crumpled the paper back up and stuck it in my pocket. "I guess this leather jacket is from adult me. I like it. It's comfortable. So now I need to find these Rory and Doctor. If only I knew what they looked like."

"Amy!" A boy was suddenly beside me and he seemed distantly familiar.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Rory. Your husband."

"Oh, you're Rory. Wait... I'm married?"

"Yeah. To me," Rory said. "So, do you know were Platform 9 3/4 is?"

"What?"

"Oh, you haven't read the ticket yet. You must have the memory loss."

"That wasn't obvious before?" I asked. "And yeah, I've only read the letter that I wrote to myself, but maybe we should try finding Platform 9 and then go to the next one which would be Platform 9 3/4."

"I guess you're right," Rory said. "Come on." He grabbed a suitcase I hadn't notice before that he had obviously pulled over. Resting on top of it was a sleeping owl in a cage. He started to head deeper into the station in search for Platform 9 3/4.

I grabbed Melody's cage and my suitcase and I quickly followed him.

When we had gotten to the place where Platform 9 and 10 met Rory stopped me and said, "Hang on, I think that's the Doctor." He walked closer, leaving his trunk behind. I then followed him, also leaving my trunk behind. "Finally," he said. "Doctor!"

"Doctor!" I yelled as well and just as we were right on him he turned to face us.

"Whoa," he said, backing up a bit. "You two are very close to me right now. So, who are you and who is this Doctor?"

* * *

***11 doesn't look or act like a John in my opinion so I went with Matt since that's his actors name. He will still be called Doctor by Amy and Rory though**

**Also, if anyone says leather is uncomfortable I'm wearing leather right now and I think it is very comfortable.**


End file.
